


One Last Time

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, as if Resolutions wasn’t already sad enough...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: They had promised each other they wouldn’t do this. It would only make things more painful...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	One Last Time

After receiving Tuvok’s fateful message, they had, almost immediately, begun to slip back into their former roles-stunned into silence, accepting the inevitable.

They spent the day packing, slowly and methodically gathering up the remains of the life they had learned to love.

They barely spoke, hardly even met each other’s eyes.

But they wordlessly made a promise to each other-a promise to never again return to what they had been only moments before.

This planet had given them a new life, made them lovers, brought them together in a way that they had never been before, and could never be again.

There was to be no final tryst before they returned to their old lives forever.

Because they both knew it would only make things more painful.

The 30 hours left to them passed at an alarming rate.

Night had soon fallen, but neither felt inclined to sleep.

They sat across from each other, both picking listlessly at half-eaten meals, trying to ignore the air thick with tension between them.

With each passing minute, they became more sure it was no use.

The turning point arrived when Kathryn rose to clear the table.

Hands brushed, eyes met, and the emotions they had so carefully avoided through the day burst forth.

Promises were forgotten, parameters ignored.

One last time, two bodies joined- as two minds tried desperately to forget what the morning would bring...

* * *

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon.

Rising together in the golden light, they read the unspoken words in each other’s tear-filled eyes.

In his, a glimmer of hope; a question.

In hers, the final answer.

It was no use.

This would be the last time they could ever look at one another, not as Captain and Commander, but simply as a man and a woman.

On this New Earth free of duty, responsibility, their only thought was the love they had for each other-in a beautiful world they had created together.

Locked in each other’s gaze, they felt their world shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank Jane_dee01 for the gorgeous art that inspired this fic!


End file.
